With an overwhelming evolution in the field of wireless communication devices, mobile phones have become increasingly popular. Suitable examples of other widely used wireless communication devices include, but are not limited to Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), and two-way pagers, to name a few.
The aforementioned wireless communication devices provide a wide variety of ways for notifying or alerting a user about an occurrence of an event, such as an incoming telephone call (hereinafter referred to as an “incoming call”) and an upcoming appointment. In general, such a user alert functionality configured in a wireless communication device may be categorized either as an audible functionality, a visual functionality, a tactile functionality or a combination thereof. For example, the wireless communication devices, including mobile phones, may be set either to a ringer mode or a vibration mode or a combination thereof to alert a user about an incoming call.
Accordingly, various alert tones have been employed in the wireless communication devices for alerting a user either about an incoming call or about such a similar event. Alternatively, tactile functionality has also been employed in a wireless communication device for alerting a user either about an incoming call or about such a similar event. To date, the tactile functionality has been generally limited to standard vibration techniques that involve vibrating of an entire wireless communication device in relation to its surroundings by use of an internal vibration mechanism. This internal vibration mechanism may employ spinning of an overbalanced motor included within the wireless communication device. However, wireless communication devices with such tactile functionality usually employ multiple other features, which increase complexity of the wireless communication devices. Further, for being updated with upcoming technologies, such wireless communication devices employ innumerable features, such as emails, Short Messaging Services (SMS), Enhanced Messaging Services (EMS), video camera and web browser, which need not be commonly utilized by a user. With the employment of such features, the complexity to use the wireless communication devices increases. Accordingly, with the increased complexity, the wireless communication devices are not easily operable by individuals of different age groups. More specifically, it is very difficult for an aged individual to use such a wireless communication device, which is configured to include complex features.
Furthermore, as more and more individuals desire to carry their wireless communication devices along with them at any point of time, there is an increased demand for small and portable wireless communication devices. At the same time, there is an increased demand for a better display of content of information that is to be disclosed on screens of the wireless communication devices. Such information may include information about an incoming telephone caller, such as name of a caller; about an SMS message, such as content of the message; and the like. However, with a decrease in sizes of the wireless communication devices, it is becoming increasingly difficult to efficiently display suitable information on the screens of the wireless communication devices. Additionally, existing wireless communication devices are not known to possess aesthetically appealing shapes, which allow the existing wireless communication devices to configure large screens thereon.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy-to-operate, a user-friendly and a handheld wireless communication device. Further, the wireless communication device should include a large and an easy-to-read screen for efficiently displaying a greater amount of content of information thereon. Furthermore, the wireless communication device should include an efficient user alerting functionality, which is capable of alerting a user about an occurrence of an event, such as an incoming call. Additionally, there is a need for a method for alerting the user of the wireless communication device about the occurrence of an event.